This application relates generally to tamper-proof seals and, more particularly, to an apparatus for removing tamper-proof seals.
To assure customers that various products have not been tampered with prior to use by the consumer, the mouths of containers storing such products have been sealed. Products that include such seals include commercial products ingested by humans, pharmaceuticals, nasal sprays, motor oils, anti-freezes, insecticides, solvents, etc. The seals are known as xe2x80x9ctamper-proof sealsxe2x80x9d and are typically fabricated from membrane or thin foil-like seals secured by an adhesive about the periphery of the container mouths.
The seals are generally removed from the containers by the consumers to provide access to the contents of the container. Typically to remove such a tamper-proof seal, the consumer punctures the seal and/or peals away most if not all of the seal. Sometimes fragments of the tamper-proof seals are left adhering to the containers and are removed piece by piece. Removing such fragments creates an annoyance for consumers. Furthermore, because of the strengths of the adhesives commonly used in applying the tamper-proof seals, such fragments are often difficult and time-consuming for consumers to remove.
In an exemplary embodiment, an apparatus cuts and removes a tamper-proof seal from a mouth of a container and retains the tamper-proof seal to prevent the seal from falling into the container. The apparatus includes a body having a top surface and a bottom surface. A sidewall circumscribes the body and extends substantially perpendicularly from the top surface of the body. A first projection extends substantially perpendicularly from the top surface and is disposed radially inward from the side wall. A plurality of second projections extend from the top surface of the body and are disposed circumferentially around body top surface. In the exemplary embodiment, the first projection includes at least one notch and a tip.
The second projections each include a tip and are disposed radially inward from the sidewall.
During operation, the apparatus first projection pierces the tamper-proof seal. As the first projection is inserted further into the container mouth, the second projections pierce the tamper-proof seal and the tamper-proof seal is retained within the first projection notch. The apparatus is rotated to cut the tamper-proof seal in close proximity to the container mouth. As the apparatus is removed, the tamper-proof seal is retained within the apparatus and removed with the apparatus.